Gotta Go There To Come Back
by kferg30
Summary: Katie finally admitted to herself that she is in love with a certain quidditch captain, but will she ever get the nerve to tell him after the teams big win? KATIE/OLIVER


A/N: Hello again. I'm back with another Katie/Oliver Oneshot. I own nothing, blah... Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"WE WON!"

The whole common room was uttering these very words ever sentence or so. It had been a long time coming, the cup that is, and Gryffindor were relieved that they finally got it in their grasp. For the past two years, there was no stopping them until Harry would find himself in the hospital wing instead of on the pitch.

Just mere minutes ago, the whole team was rejoicing on the quidditch pitch along with their many supporters. The weather started to become worse and worse, and that was when the Weasley twins decided to move the party indoors. Captain in tow, dynamic duo raced up to the common room, the rest of the team following with the fans. Harry held the oversized trophy in his hands, a massive grin adorned his face.

"Did you see the way he caught that quaffle in the first little bit of the game. Oh, he is just sooooo smouldering." A fellow fifth year to future quidditch starlette Katie Bell proclaimed in a far off and dreamy voice. Katelyn Marie Bell let her eyes wander to the male in question, knowing she felt the same way. The fellow fifth year, a Hufflepuff named Karissa Vanderbeek, was the absolute definition of slag. She has, too blond hair, too blue eyes, too big boobs. She was just too much, but guys seem to like her well enough. "Do you think he's dating someone, not that that has stopped me before." She giggled, staring lustily at Katie quidditch captain.

"I- er, no clue Karissa. He's practically married to quidditch. Don't know if he has time for a girl." Katie stated, which was entirely the truth. Oliver Wood had never had a girlfriend, no matter what girl came after for him. The team had decided that he was in fact in love with quidditch and had no room for any girl. Katie laughed at this along with the rest of the team, but she just could not ignore the slight ache in her heart when they said this.

"Oh, well quidditch seems to be over so I don't see why I can't get in there with him." She set her gaze on the boy and Katie knew that he stood no chance. When Karissa set her eyes on a new prey, she always got her way. "Congrats Kate, and don't wait up."

She winked at Katie and meandered her way up to Oliver. Katie was mad for two separate reasons, firstly, Kate. No one called her Kate. It was a big no-no. Katie dealt with many nicknames, but she did not stand for Kate. It made her cringe. Second was the obvious one. Oliver. That wink was surely the sign that Katie was not going to get Oliver's attention tonight, or any night for the matter.

Katie, once she accepted her feelings for a certain captain, enlisted the help of her gurus, fellow chasers and her closest friends, Angelina and Alicia. They were only a year older than she, but the pair managed to always know what to say and do when it came to boys. The trio had planned a whole event in which Oliver and Katie would have the opportunity to talk about their feelings. Angelina and Alicia were convinced that Oliver had the same feelings for Katie as she had for him, but Katie was in a cloud of disbelief. The girls planned an outfit to get his attention, went through the highlights of what the conversation should be like, even when and where everything would take place. Now, in waltzed Leader of the Slags and her plan was down the drain.

Presently, Katie was sitting alone of a couch, in front of the fire, watching her two best friends snog the Weasley twins, who they were head over heels for. She was on her sixths bottle of butterbeer and her need to get completely trashed was not being accomplished. Katie then noticed a bottle of firewhiskey sitting on a table next to her.

_Perfect_, she thought as she poured herself a glass. Used to the warm, bubbly taste of butterbeer, the burning feeling of firewhiskey came as a shock to her senses but after the first glass, she was sufficiently buzzed. Her head was woozy and her body felt loose. Most importantly, the thoughts of what Oliver Wood was doing right now were not running through her head anymore.

Since entering the room after changing into her special outfit, her eyes had been searching for Oliver or Karissa. Unfortunately, she found neither of them, which scared her even more. Great, now the boy she loved was getting laid by the school slut and she was getting hammered alone on the couch. Nice way to ring in the big victory.

By now, the two couples had detached from each other and were watching her finish the rest of her cup of firewhiskey. Fred and George were practically giving her a standing ovation, grinning from ear to ear. George got up from his seat and placed himself beside Katie, smirking at her. George and Katie were very close, almost as close as Katie and Oliver, who had been friends since Katie joined the team in her second year. George was the first person to suggest that Katie was infatuated with Oliver.

"I blame you for this," Katie mumbled to the twin beside her as she downed the shot Fred has place in front of her. George smirk changed into a look of sympathy, and the other three faced changed as well. They all knew about Katie's feelings for Oliver, and they were all pushing her to tell him. It was at the bitter words Katie said that they all noticed Katie was without Oliver.

"Oh shite Katie, I'm sorry. I don't know where the boy ran off to. You know how he is with parties. He probably just went up to his dorm. I mean I thought he would be down here celebrating with us but he's not into the whole drink and be merry thing. Trust me, nothing is happening." Alicia said moving to the other side of Katie, rubbing her back softly as Katie hunched over slightly.

"Tell that to Karissa Vanderbeek. She set her eyes of him, told me when we were walking up from the pitch that she would have him tonight. You know how she is. Question, do you see Oliver or Karissa present?" Katie stated, the venom dripping from her mouth, glaring down at her lap as she quivered. She knew that if she continued talking about him any longer that she would cry.

"She's a Hufflepuff so she doesn't really have to be here. Wood, as 'Licia said before, isn't too into parties. Nothing is going on with them. Oliver has better taste than that." George said wrapping Katie into a big hug. "Okay, enough with unhappy Katie, if Oliver isn't down here, we shall bring you up to him."

And bring Katie up to Oliver they did. Fred jumped from his seat and dashed over to Katie. She took his outreached hand and he pulled her into a standing position. She then fell into Fred due to her slight intoxication. Her light-headedness was finally getting to her. Alicia reassumed her former seat and she had Angelina watched the twins assist Katie in her travels to the boys' dorm.

"...Sixth year, oh here it is Katie!" George proclaimed grinning down at her friend who stared at the plaque which read _'Seventh Year'._ "And don't worry about any company. Percy is the only other seventh year boy, and he's stored away in the Head's dorm now so Oliver is all alone."

"Good luck Kates." The twin called as they rushed back down the steps, leaving a drunken Katie Bell at the door to Oliver Wood's dorm room. She pushed the door open after ten minutes of agonising mental debate. The sight she was met with made her cringe.

Oliver was on his bed, laying perpendicular to it's direction. His legs were sprawled out over the edge of the bed, giving the impression that he had just been sitting before he laid down. The worst part was the girl straddling him. Karissa Vanderbeek had he legs wrapped around his toned midsection and was laying down against Oliver with her lips on his.

Katie didn't know what to do. The immediate thought was to run, but she knew that if she moved in the next few seconds, that she would vomit all over the floor. She wasn't sure if the sudden sick feeling was due to the couple writhing of the bed, or the multiple alcoholic beverages she drank before making it up to the threshold. Then, just as she was about to turn and vomit along the floor, it sight in front of her changed into one a whole lot more pleasurable.

"No!" Oliver cried out, pushing the tiny blond twig off him and sitting up. Katie quickly hid on the outside of the doorframe, but continued to peer into the room as Oliver looked down on the girl on the floor in front of him.

"But, I'm me! No one ever denies me. I slept with Septimus Harringston!" She screamed, pursing her lips together as she recounted her fling with the famous quidditch star. "It's Bell isn't it?"

Katie's interest was now peeked. What would he say about her? Why would she be the one holding him back from being with the slaggy Karissa?

"Yeah, I mean obviously. Don't get me wrong or anything Karissa. Your very-er pretty, but Katie's just well, I don't know, she's just-" Oliver had trouble completing his thought so Karissa cut him off with some of her own.

"She's what, fat? Because that is something she if that I'm not. It's not like she's pretty, Merlin knows I'm prettier, and she's as dim as a box of nails. Really Oliver, I don't get it." If it wasn't for Katie's drunken stupor, she would have been all over that ho. Instead, she settled on holding the door frame form her crouched position, waiting for Oliver's reaction.

"What did you just say?" Oliver's voice even scared Katie enough for her to hid herself a bit further behind the threshold. Karissa started to repeat her list of Katie's flaws, when Oliver's glare cut her off just before his words started. "She is beautiful without even trying. I've seen her at 5 am with no makeup on and hair a mess. She is the only girl I've seen like that and still wanted to through her against a wall and do things to her that a captain should never consider. She is not fat either. She is healthy, until you and your pathetic, worthless, anorexic minions. She has the move amazing body I've ever seen. Finally, as for the smart thing, I do believe that she has the brilliance to memorize each one of my plays and still ace all of her classes. Not all blonds are as stupid as you."

At this, Karissa flew out the door, barely giving Katie time to remove her face from her way. Through her tear filled eyes, Karissa never saw Katie sitting at the door, eavesdropping.

"You can come out now Katie." Oliver said calmly after a few moments of Katie breathing heavily outside the door. Using the wall to help her stand, once she was on her feet, she stumbled into his room. She sat down where he had sat before he stood to lecture Vanderbeek.

"How did you-"

"You're no exactly stealthy with your eavesdropping Kates." Oliver grinned that irresistible grin that made her fall into love with him every day. His head was cocked to the side as she began to giggle to herself. "You smell like firewhiskey."

"Well, that would have a lot to do with the fact that I drank half a bottle twenty minutes ago." Katie grinned up at him, her sobriety coming back to her slowly. He grinned at her, but she could tell that he had something more serious on his mind. He looked up at the light fixture on the ceiling before returning his glance at her.

"So are you going to ask about what I just said? You don't want to hear me embarrass myself by telling you all about my unrequited feeling for a certain fifth year chaser on my team." The smile has vanished from his perfect face, a serious look took it's place.

"There is only one thing I would like to know." Katie said softly, staring at him, realising that she was not the only one who believed they had unrequited feelings for another person in the room.

"Yes," Oliver turned his glance downward to stare at his lap instead of at Katie, who he was certain was about to reject him worse than he had to Karissa.

"What were those things you were saying about throwing me against a wall and doing very un-captain-like things to me." Katie's grin overtook her face, knowing that he got the point. His eyes moved back to connect with her own. "I would like to see some demonstrations."

And demonstrate he did.


End file.
